


Good Morning USA

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, coming together, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers both have interviews on a morning talk show, so what happens when Tony Stark reveals his crush on the one and only Captain America?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning USA

Steve fidgeted nervously with his tie as he sat in his chair, waiting for the interview to start. He knew that he should be used to this by now, he’d performed in front of crowds larger than this, but he always got nervous when he was in front of the cameras as Steve Rogers, instead of Captain America. Stripped of his uniform, and instead in dress slacks and a blazer that Pepper had picked out, he couldn’t stop fiddling with it. He at least wished this interview was going to be a group one, instead of one on one interviews with each of the Avengers. He always felt put on the spot and like he was going to say the wrong thing. Times like this he wish he had Tony’s confidence and smooth demeanor.

Tony was about halfway through his interview, answering the questions practically automatically and flirting only the littlest bit with the host (which was more of a habit than anything).  
“So Mr.Stark-“ The blonde interviewing him starts before he gently cuts her off.  
“Please, call me Tony. We’re all friends here.” He says with a flirtatious smile.  
“Tony, of course. So Tony, how is it working with the Avengers? Especially after working on your own for so long?” She asks.  
“Its been great, I think we’re stronger than ever and its great being part of a team.” He responds automatically. Pepper had briefed him on what to say and specifically what not to say.  
“But it has to be difficult working with so many different personalities. Take Steve Rogers for instance, I heard some rumors you two clashed at first.” She asks as she leans in closer.  
Tony can’t help the way his stomach twists at that, old memories flashing through his mind. He’d rather not remember how him and Steve fought when they first met, especially with how close they were now.   
“Well we’re both strong headed, I think we both just want to do what’s best. But its natural for two opinionated people to disagree on some things.” He says with his trademark smile, thinking how proud Pepper would be at his professionalism.  
“Really? I would imagine you two would have trouble agreeing on most things, considering both of your backgrounds. After all, Mr.Rogers was raised in a different time with different sensibilities.” She says with a cold smile.  
“Well, even though I believe i’ve already answered this question, let me clarify. Its true, we do disagree on some things, but we both agree that we need to do what’s best for the team and the American public. That’s something that mattered then and still matters now. And most importantly, even though we may disagree on occasion, we both respect each other and value each other’s opinions. Steve Rogers is an incredible person and leader and one of the few people I know who can stand toe to toe with anyone he comes across. So not only do I respect this man, I value him as a teammate as a friend. He makes everyone around him want to be a better person and makes me a better person just by being around him. He’s more than just the Captain America, he’s a wonderful man and I’m lucky to know him.”  
He abruptly cuts off, realizing he’s been going on for a few minutes without taking a breath, and everyone seems to be staring at him now.  
“Well, that was certainly an impressive speech, Mr.Stark. Sounds like someone has a little bit of a crush.” The reporter says, clearly trying to regain her footing.  
“Hey, there’s worse people a guy could have a crush on.” He says with a smirk, taking in the reporter’s reactions as she opens her mouth to respond and nothing comes out.  
And Pepper is definitely going to kick his ass for that.

“Mr. Rogers, as you know we’ve been interviewing your other teammates and some of them definitely had interesting things to say about you.” The reporter said with an edgy smile.  
He couldn’t help but smile back nervously at that, the interview had been going well and he was just ready for it to be over.  
“Oh really? If its anything about my dance moves, I’m sure that’s mostly exaggerated.” He says, which prompts a laugh.  
“Actually, we haven’t heard anything about that yet. But we did talk to Mr.Stark-“  
“Tony.” He interrupts out of habit.  
“Tony, of course. And it turns out he has a little bit of a crush on you.” She says, leaning closer to gaze his reaction.  
“Ahhhh, what now?” He utters, his face flushing. He really hopes that its not obvious to everyone the effect it has on him. He’d rather not tell anyone about his hopeless little crush, much less the American public.  
“That seems to be the case. So how do you feel about one of your team members, especially a male one, having a crush on you?”  
“Well first one all, growing up as the little kid in Brooklyn, I still feel a little surprised any time someone’s sweet on me.” He says with a small grin, before continuing on, “But honestly, Tony is a wonderful, crazy, charismatic man, who I’ve seen be one of the most selfless and kind person I have had the honor of working with. And I’m not sure if your comment was supposed to make me feel uncomfortable or homophobic or scandalize me, but gay men were around in the 1940’s and it feels wonderful living in a time where we can now be open about it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe I need to talk to Tony.”  
He quickly unclips his microphone, nods his head to the reporter, and quickly walks off the set. He’s barely off the set when Tony rushes up to him.  
“Pepper is going to kick your ass.” Tony mutters quietly.  
All he can do is laugh as he steps closer to Tony, “Well maybe that’ll be a nice change of pace for her.”  
“Did you really mean that? What you just said?” Tony asks quickly.  
“That I’m gay? That I’m honored that you have a crush on me? Or that I have a crush on you too?” He asks with a laugh.  
“Yeah.” Tony says, his eyes running over his face.  
“Yes, to all of it Tony.” He says quietly, before leaning closer to Tony and kissing him gently on the lips. His lips are slightly chapped and he can feel the scruff on Tony’s face and he tastes like coffee and somehow all of these things just make it even more perfect.  
“Now, I’d really like to keep kissing you, but I’m pretty sure everyone on set is watching us right now. I’m not sure if you’re a vouyerist but that’s something we can discuss over dinner. I hope you like Italian.” He says, as he quickly grabs Tony’s hand and walks them out of the building. “By the way, I think this is the longest you’ve ever gone without talking.”  
“You… you… you have moves! What the hell Rogers?!”  
“I’ll take that as a yes to Italian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
